under the great sky (those who bonded by flames)
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: Her name is Taylor Hebert. People would see her as a mere girl who attended Winslow High. But before Taylor comes, long, long ago, the girl was the strongest famiglia's Donna. She is Taylor Hebert. Yet Sawada Tsunafuji is also her name. (Reincarnation, Fem!Tsuna as Taylor, future TaylorxOni Lee, mild Taylorxall. Fluff-Romance, you have been warned.) Might continue in few shots.


Author's note: So I have been under stress lately. My situation isn't good at times but overall, thank goodness I can endure it. Writing thesis is a pain in ass and it's not just a test for graduation. It is a test of _maturity_ , _endurance_ , and _life_. It is so hard, let me tell you. I did cry and frustrate at one point. Not even my own parents knew that I did think of die and running away, I never tell them. I even fought with my mom more than twice because of silly matter Thankfully things are okay now and we are both good again. So I've read all the reviews for some of my earlier fics and I must say I'm very happy. They all lifted up my spirit and encouraging, they made me smile, they always do. Well, most of it. Which bring my attention at the newest review.

This one is for AVALON: THE EVERDISTANT UTOPIA. Too bad he/she didn't use account and only reviewed as 'guest'. He/she told me to learn keeping all form of tenses straight. This I can understand. Then the next line was kind of …he/she asked my age in not so nice manner (How old are you, six? Seven? You write like an elementary schooler). He/she further said that nobody over age of ten should flip between past and present tenses three times in a single sentence.

Oooookay then. If he/she wrote them more politely, this I can accept. I have weakness after all, I mean I am a human. But the way he/she asked my age and compare my writing with those of children? Really? I must admit I'm not impressed.

This is not the _supposed_ way you compare a person. I'm an Indonesian, meaning that English is not my native tongue. I speak Indonesia language. Even if my English grammar is suck, being able to write and read them is a blessing. More than half of Indonesia can't speak English fluently, they unable gained further education than high school. Even one of the librarian, a young woman younger by few years (she is a college student, major in Literature), asked me to help her in English. And so far I know, she is one tough girl, way tougher than me. Her father has been deceased and it is only her and her mother. I still have both father and mother. She is cheerful and helpful despite having trouble on her own, always. Me? I admit my parents very overprotective, I rarely given a chance to feel hardship and only for these few years I'm able tasted it. She is a religious girl and waaaaay mature than I am. I'm getting more religious just in last ten years.

Right now she is writing an essay and must write an abstract in English. The first person she asked to check her abstract though? She asked at me, straight. When my own grammar isn't that good and she's trust me, not only because I'm older but because she saw me more capable in English than her. I did write a journal last year and apparently, she read my abstract which written in English. I did check it together with my mom and sent it through e-mail. I see the young librarian after few days. She is very grateful and thanked me.

Which popped a very important question: Is one's _true_ maturity can be judged from writing _alone_?

No one will ever know. Not until they meet face to face and interacting.

-o-

Summary: Her name is Taylor Hebert. People would see her as a mere girl who attended Winslow High. But before Taylor comes, long, long ago, the girl was the strongest famiglia's Donna. She is Taylor Hebert. Yet Sawada Tsunafuji is also her name. (Reincarnation, Fem!Tsuna as Taylor, future TaylorxOni Lee, mild Taylorxall.)

-o-

under the great sky (those who bonded by flames)

-o-

Her name is Taylor Hebert.

People would see her as a mere girl who attended Winslow High.

If only things can be so simple.

Before Taylor comes, she was someone else.

Before a high school girl, long, long ago, she was a Donna from the strongest famiglia.

Decimo.

Neo Primo of Vongola.

She is Taylor Hebert. Yet Sawada Tsunafuji is also her name.

The idea of reincarnation sounded too farfetched.

It did _not_ working this way.

How on earth someone who had died then reborn, with all her past memory intact? Yet here the Donna Vongola was. Chill air filled full her expanded lung, her little feet carried her whenever she wish, and turned into a child. Guess fate still deemed the brunette Sky as its favorite toy and so far from done. Lesson number one; never believed in coincidence.

Life just that ass hole, a quote the reincarnated Vongola liberally taken from Squalo.

Long she accepted this after her tutor crashed into her boring life in that day.

 _Mio Dios_. She missed everyone in her original world, she meant _everyone_.

Her mom's radiating smile. Her dad's idiotically bordering annoying grin. Gokudera's angry bellow and Yamamoto's merry laugh. Lambo's childish boast and I-pin's shy request. Fuuta's eager curiosity. Ryohei's obnoxious shouts. Chrome's quiet smile. Mukuro's cheshire smirk. Hibari's quiet yet solid presence on the background. Dino's assuring encouragement. And Kyoko, Hana, and Haru. Many more. Many, many more.

So many of them.

Good Gracious God, she even missed Reborn's sadistic streaks and trainings.

Wherever they were and wherever they might be, Taylor could merely hope they can get their happiness. The thing she could do for now was to strive and live to the fullest. Until her last breath. This she vowed with her Dying Will.

Annette and Danny Hebert were her parents in this life.

While she could never replace Nana's place, Annette still a wonderful mother in her own way.

Her Super Mom.

Unlike her once short stature, Taylor was tall and willowy and a direct copycat Annette's face structure. Danny meanwhile, inherited his brown hair, the sunkissed brown's shade. Now than ever, the girl looked European that imposed as Giotto's sister would take a piece of cake.

The hair color and apparently fluffiness came from Danny. On some parts, Taylor blessed with Annette's height and facial structure.

Everything else ( _light tan skin, small lips, good eyesight, and wide, soul gazing blue eyes_ ) came neither from Mom and Dad.

In fondness, Mom spoke about her charismatic and lovable, deceased grandfather.

A grandfather from Mom's side, an old line traced back, originated in northern Italy.

A grandfather whose reflective sky blue eyes Taylor inherited.

Not unlike Vongola Primo. Suspiciously so, should the old picture depict the handsome spiky haired gentleman in the main room indeed authentic.

( _She'd blame Byakuran. The white haired psycho, marshmallow maniac always has his way to make her suffer no matter how apart their worlds. To meddling with things when he should have not. Somehow, someway, he made them work, much to her chagrin._ )

Nevertheless, as an English professor and mother, her Mom taught her many things. She taught her only daughter to play flute and art. She read her old tales and folklore. She styled Taylor's hair and cooed the fluffy hair inherited from Danny. Taylor cannot help but feel her cheeks grew hot. Sitting on coach and watching the television, Danny coughed many times, faking his laugh.

Everyday never once boring for it'd be a delightful day.

Despite her busy schedule, Annette always spare her time for Taylor and Danny. Cooking breakfast, playing flute, any small things they liked.

Those times were the happiest moments in Taylor's life.

Until in one rainy day, they received the world shattering news.

A car accident, they whispered as Taylor numbly watched the black casket lowered onto six feet hole.

In the end, her mother will be here no more. Two hearts cracked on that day.

Months after her death had left a deep scar in the hollowness within Taylor's heart. Taylor has acknowledged it for she knew the cause. Now that the brunette no longer had her Guardians and family by her side, the lack of Bond ( _emptiness_ ) suffocated her chest more. Annette'd never replaced Nana but she was and still _her_ mother.

Mom was one of her important ones. And now she had gone.

The accident did hurt Taylor and Danny.

Yet life must goes on, they must keep going and living their life.

Danny -her father, her _Dad_ \- needs her even more. For Dad, Taylor will arise back. For her remaining family, she will stand in steadfast. So Taylor took over her Mom's role.

Taylor would cook breakfast and dinner and went far as making a bentō for Danny.

( _As home made foods hundreds way healthier than taking out. Americans, she'd never understand their laziness for cooking. Cooking would always a necessity, never a luxury. Bless Annette and Nana for their godly cooking skills, Taylor had the best moms as her teachers._ )

Taylor would wash clothes and cleaning home. Made few alterations, changed few old items.

( _It helped her deal her loss. And the home really needed some fresh changes. It looked like a wrecked ship rather than a livable house._ )

Danny felt guilty. While still grieving over the sudden loss, never he felt this useless. Not once he able lent a hand for his sweet, helpful daughter. Yet, being a sufficient girl, Taylor waved him not to worrywart himself as she can take care herself. She told him to focus on the dock.

( _Oh, Daniel Hebert can cook decent meal but like any other Americans, he preferred taking out rather than cook. And cereal. Nope, not a chance. Both breakfast and dinner times would always the family times. Taylor'd be more than happy to cook for her Daddy_.)

Few months after Mom's gone, Danny got busier in Union and came home very much latter than usual, so bentō that's it. The brightened curve on Dad's weathered face brought delight on Taylor and she proud by this simple achievement.

( _The brunette contemplated in take a part time. It'd be nice if she has her own incoming, that way she lighten Dad's burden. Now, where can she get one? Perhaps she can build a coffee shop? A café? Reborn had always fond at her particular espresso's creation, although she can make other coffee's types._ )

Granted Emma Barnes stood by the blue eyed brunette, giving the support Taylor needed.

The brunette met the red headed girl few years back. A bit spitfire Emma was but always encouraging and no doubt a kind and reliable one. A rarity in one of these days. Her shining green eyes reminded Taylor of Gokudera, if he and Bianchi ever have a cousin.

Taylor could never ask more than the red head's presence.

For that, Taylor was grateful at Emma.

As her first best friend in this life, the other girl became the rock in agonizing weeks without Mom. For Emma stood by her side, Taylor would do her best to keep Emma safe. Even moreso after the tall brunette learned this world's slowly degrading state.

Sure her home world has its own ugliness. But in here, they were hundreds times worse.

Much, much worse to the point it almost nauseated the reincarnated brunette.

Parahumans. Capes.

ABB. E88. Merchants.

Slaughter Nine. Travellers. Faultline.

PRT. Protectorate. Wards.

Endbringers. Scion.

More reasons for Taylor to retrain the slumbering flame inside her.

More reasons for Taylor to protect her loved, precious ones.

The scar created after her mother's passing, ached until now. Even so, the living ones must living on. Dad and friend will be prioritized above all. These people needed her as she needed them. For they belonged to _hers_ and her to _them_. This was a matter Taylor will not ignore.

Hyper Intuition tugged her, murmured the malevolent shadows loomed on Emma.

( _It didn't stop there. The voice kept whispered at her rather enthusiastic, anticipation, and giddiness. It whispered of fellow flame bearers. Softly spoke of the fated one and completing each other. It kept distracted Taylor. What is that_ supposed _to mean?_ )

The blue eyed brunette made up her mind, a path had then taken.

-o-

"Wait, what…? What do you mean you _canceled_ the summer camp's trip!?"

"E-Ehehehe…Exactly as I told you?"

"That is _so_ not like you. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. It's just…I really, really do not think it's a _good_ time for camp?"

"…Okay. Spill it out. Who is the Cassanova wannabe I must 'bite' this time?"

"No one! I-It's just…It has been few days, but the nagging feeling…it wouldn't stop."

"Never mind. Of course it'd be _your_ 'Intuition'. What does it told you?"

"It keeps telling me to stay and...wait for the inevitable?"

"Are we going to have some crazy shit like the previous week? Skinheads sprouted feathers?"

"It was an accident, it never mean to be happen in the first place!"

"U-huh. _Firearms_ filled truck struck in accident because someone crossed the street."

"Emmaaaaa, you promise you will never talk about it! Again!"

"The truck crushed the nearby loading glue tanks and pillow stacks of all things."

"God, please stop! It is _soooo_ embarrassing!"

"Armsmaster, Miss Militia, and Velocity thanked you for secured the _12 million_ dollars worth guns."

"I merely called PRT _after_ saw the boxes they carried broken and spilled firearms!"

"Just admit it already, you are one heck of trouble magnet."

"'Am not!"

"Then why you were there? Your home does not go that way."

"Uuuuh…Have been bored the usual path and had taken a shortcut…?"

"Har har. Try again. And the chat between the driver and a very polite girl?"

"He-He's my neighbor, we talked for a while. But we parted away a while after!"

"He does resume his work and you crossed the road. The rest, on the other hand?"

"…Can we spend summer somewhere else? Like, not staying in Brocton Bay?"

"Na-ah, can't do."

"Even if I buy you your favorite salted caramel and chocolate ice creams? A lot?"

"If I let you drag me outside Brockton, you'll take over Heartbreaker's empire."

"Pretty, pretty please? A week of lahmacuns and tiramisu?"

"Nope. Besides I'd like to see what madness will occur this time around. I can't wait."

"…You need an excuse to watch more of this Big Rush's videos and a home made chicken marsala."

"It's the Big Time Rush we're talking about! And you, Tay, you're the most _fantastic_ , best friend and cook. Ever."

-o-

Emptiness.

Hollow.

A few words fitted his current self.

He idly wondered. How long since he discarded his true self?

Have 5 years passed since then? Or was it a decade?

( _Crack_. _Shatter_.)

( _Another memory turned ash, given an ominous breaking voice._ )

Long ago, perhaps he was an immigrant forced to move into Brockton Bay. Years before, perhaps he had a caring grandmother and stern grandfather. Erstwhile, perhaps he was a part of a gang before Lung put an end on everyone except him.

In that faded past, perhaps the young man who inherited the circling wisteria crest was him.

( _The void slowly ate him, no different than cancer. The longer and constant he used this cursed teleport ability, the more damaged and deranged his memories were. More faded away, making him less than his former self._ )

Perhaps the vague memory of a quiet yet benevolent boy stored inside his head indeed himself. Perhaps once, the lost and alone young man inside that memory indeed his younger self.

( _The shard resided inside his body by all mean never evil. The shard served as a cold and neutral tool. Yet it demanded for a heavy price. It named the user's memory as its price when memory itself helped people defined them self. It poisoned its wielder painfully slow yet steady. Wouldn't it the same as cruel?_ )

In the end, it doesn't matter.

No use dwindled in the past. No use mourned the long lost memory, caused by continuously using his parahuman ability. Long he accepted this, less it bothered him nowadays.

He went nowadays with Oni Lee. The fearsome ABB's ( _Lung, the dragon_ ) lieutenant.

A cold hearted assassin. A merciless killer.

The damned one. The unredeemed man.

( _An efficient killing machine. A pitiful living doll._ )

Tonight, another soul claimed by those bloody hands. The one opposed the dragon must be vanquished and he obeyed the absolute order. More blood tainted these hands. Even after committed horrible things, he felt nothing. Merely aware the mission he accomplished. That he must return now and give his report to Lung.

( _He has no own will whatsoever. He lost his own self, leaving almost no remnants behind._ )

( _Not for long though._ )

He barely walked few steps away when his sharpened instinct tingled.

( _A locked spark, long suppressed by the shard, had then stirred. Its deep sleep has been disturbed._ _Then it sensed the presence._ _It sensed its Sky for the first time since its birth. The first Sky it encountered in this world._ )

( _The spark slightly brighter, hope lit, urged its bearer to search for its Sky._ )

( _It could sense it, it could taste it. The freedom. The liberty. The time to break free has come._ )

( _These chains created by the damned shard had grown annoying._ )

( _The intruder soon_ will _pay for what it has done at_ his _cracked, lost Sun._ )

Stopped on his track, the ABB cape trailed his focus at a direction. He leapt onto the nearest roof and took off, following where his long honed sixth sense guided him. Few minutes later and Oni Lee found himself stop on the edge of building's roof. He recognized the place, placed near ABB's skirt. Golden eyes behind the red leering mask then looked below.

There.

A group of ABB's foot soldiers have surrounding a pair of white girls.

One ginger head. One brown head.

The thugs sneered and demanded at the red headed. The red haired girl spoke, her face thundered and relenting. While Oni Lee faintly impressed by the girl's dauntlessness, she'd never his main attention.

He kept his track on the other one instead.

Mundane and nothing special. Yet he found himself unable tearing his eyes away.

Not when her presence radiated…something. Not when the strange pull from the girl continuously tugged him ( _The jailed spark rejoiced upon felt the tug_ ). Not when the unfamiliar yet familiar gravity done nothing but whisper to stay and observe ( _It would wait, observed its' potential Bond_ ). Waiting oh so in anticipation ( _seek the special one's worthiness_ ).

All hell broke lose when one of the thugs grabbed the red haired, yanked her forcefully. The ginger girl screamed.

Her friend, the tall and slim brunette _acted_.

The dark alley engulfed in brilliant orange.

Golden eyes behind the leering demon mask widened a fraction. Paying more attention and gone more alert, the assassin focused on the sight held on the abandoned alley.

Before him, the mundane brunette ceased existing ( _transformed in turn_ ).

In her place, the twilight ( _regal, elegant, powerful, gentle, humble_ ) in human form stood tall.

Crowned in amber flame ( _A queen, a true royalty under the civilian skin_ ).

Her eyes shone ( _captivating, accepting, welcoming, beautiful_ ) in shade of orange tourmaline.

Oni Lee stunned upon witness the sight.

( _Unaware of a spark arise in his previously empty core, responded the girl's orange inferno._ )

( _Unaware of a yellow spark slowly burned brighter within his stoned heart._ )

Unknown, raw emotions surfaced and flowed faster in each second. Quickly recomposed himself, Oni Lee has his attention back onto the brunette. Now he was watching in intensity.

Nobody moved ( _for the lioness barred her teeth, protecting her pack_ ).

Nobody makes a sound ( _for the hyenas threatened the precious ones_ ).

Then the girl in amber fire _moved_.

The masked assassin couldn't ( _unable_ ) averted away. How could he?

The brunette fought ( _danced celestial shindig_ ) across the thugs. Her attacks possessed certain refine ( _a fighter who entered battleground after so long yet never lose its edge_ ). The flame she used was no ordinary either ( _aglow like a celebration dedicated for life_ ) as she blasted her opponents. Her movements flawed yet flow naturally ( _a young bird, spread its wings and flew from its nest onto the unbound sky_ ).

A fellow warrior himself, Oni Lee could tell even with such distance.

A hidden, monstrous strength. Hidden beneath the willowy, powerless figure.

The brunette has yet letting out all that she possessed. He could tell she held back.

The red haired girl was less eye catching but still impressive.

When two more ABB's underlings came for her, the girl ( _sea green eyes narrowed, sharp and alert_ ) grabbed the nearest objects. The wooden staff soon covered in bright crimson flame yet miraculously didn't melt at all. She ( _ferociously_ ) hurled ( _a raging storm which will torn everything in its path_ ) and knocked both adversaries' firearms before hit on the heads. These blows rendered them out of cold.

Oni Lee noticed how the red blaze one didn't burn like its orange counterpart.

Interestingly enough, the red one _disintegrated_ the guns, melted onto useless metal goo.

Upon further scrutiny, the demon masked cape discovered another important thing to note. What seems like flames were actually auras taking _shape_ of flames. Hence, it explained why the red haze doesn't actually burn but rather disintegrated anything it touched. It didn't disintegrate the grunts the moment the ( _burning, dazzling_ ) aura enveloped staff hit them though.

Intriguing.

Never has he heard such ability before.

Were they parahumans? Newly triggered ones?

He must halt his inner muse at this point, the fight already ended.

The ABB cape's hawk gaze now sharpened further as the brunette approached her friend ( _after kick axed her last opponent using admirable strength behind those slim legs_ ). The ginger head noticed and rapid fire questions he couldn't really make. Laughed sheepishly, orange flame dissipated and the brunette talked back, her tone full of assurance.

Not once they noticed his presence, distracted by the false sense of security.

An opportunity Oni Lee wouldn't waste.

In silent footsteps and seasoned stealth, Oni Lee teleported behind them.

The green eyed ginger looked past the brunette and her face losing color.

Oni Lee was about to engage the brunette in fight if only he didn't catch a scent.

A scent which is came from the very brunette. A scent that capable halted him. His movements stilled, trying to discern the scent. It was a very peculiar yet yearning and warm scent. Almost every scent made up this particular scent, the ABB cape could name them.

It reminded him of old books ( _cinnamon; the happiness maker_ ) and well cared old kimono ( _camphor; the purification_ ), a cup of warm green tea ( _eternal love_ ), and nuts in autumn ( _hazelnut; born as protector_ ).

Everything one would associate with…

…Home.

( _The word struck him no different than an almighty thunderbolt._ )

( _It shook him to his very core._ )

( _Such concept felt alien._ )

( _The very same concept however, also strangely endearing and comforting him._ )

The girl who had her back on him suddenly turned her head, her eyes were on his.

For a Japanese, the ABB's second in command was taller than most of the Japanese. Aside Lung who has towering height. Yet the brunette before him was tall for her age, she almost reached his neck. Should she tilted up, it'd be easy for Oni Lee to noticed any details he'd previously missed.

In which Oni Lee could make her eyes' color.

They were…mesmerizing for the lack of word, the brunette's eyes.

As blue as the sky itself and so expressive, they embedded themself into his soul.

( _Oni Lee noticed a faint light of dying sunset flickered inside the same orbs._ )

( _For a moment, the demon leering masked cape wondered._ )

( _How you entrapped a force of nature inside a human's eyes, a young girl not to mention?_ )

Then he felt it. Despite its faintness, the odd flame like aura was there.

The same aura whispered protectiveness and comfort and warmth and...

 _(Welcome home, a sweet soft voice whispered.)_

( _The spark exploded onto inferno, its restraint snapped and broken._ )

( _CRACK!_ )

( _The parasite stood no chance. Screamed screamed screamed. It turned ash and drifted away._ )

( _The worm left no trace. The freshly freed inferno took its place._ )

Something ( _The nearest dazzling star burned its own live relentlessly_ ) inside him awake.

It ( _yellow and warm and powerful_ ) reached for the orange aura dwindled in the girl's core.

Her orange aura ( _flame, Prometheus' gift for mankind that had nothing and vulnerable_ ) also reacted, reaching up for whatever just woke up inside him. They touched and intertwined and out of sudden, they clicked ( _bonded for eternity, never will separate until death do them apart_ ). It was by then he had finally aware an impossibly feat the brunette had done.

After a very long time, what Oni Lee thought had gone was then returned.

Many had lost during his servitude as the ABB's enforcer, yet one important piece regained.

Complete he hadn't.

Yet Oni Lee ( _You, the circling wisteria line's only left member. The Sun Goddess' beloved distant descendant_ ) was not empty anymore.

( _It'd be a long way for the man in regains back what have been stolen. But for now, the Sun bearer had what he needed the most; a Sky for his home. The broken winged man received what he deserved utmost, another wing to save him from falling into his doomed fate_.)

( _A fated one, to give him a chance to retrieve his own self and his own will_.)

( _Someone who'd understood and supports him, as in return he must protect her_.)

A quiet gasp and the widened blue eyes before him did confirm his suspicion. The brunette somehow had done something. And the girl made aware as well, growing jittery as sky reflected ( _hidden sunset_ ) eyes gave away a questioning gaze. A silent inquiry. Wary this girl had indeed. But never once scared, never once recoiled, never once quailed.

Never.

There were only acceptance, curiosity, and wonder.

( _Are you mine?)_

( _A conformation. An averment. An acceptance._ )

 _(The opened paths depended on the one came from wisteria line. He must choose._ )

Clarity slammed hard at the demon leering masked cape.

( _Shattered the frozen, nebulous fog. Persistently drifted and circled and caged his soul._ )

Gone then his previous killing intention for it had diminished into nothingness.

This unforeseen occurrence has thrown off Oni Lee's balance. For once, he underwent what most people often described as panic attack. In midst of his uncertainty, a compulsive ( _impulse_ ) choice overtook his logic side for once.

( _They had been connected, be it through the bond and the fate._ )

( _He'd be hers and her, his._ _The Sun'd never let go his Sky._ )

Any ideas and plans to finish these girls now went out straight from the window. Nothing left for the Oni Lee to choose.

All but one option.

His larger hand wrapped around the brunette's wrist, tugged and pulled her closer. The other hand loosened the mask covered his face, revealing some part of a face never showed at anyone but the brunette before him. Sharp golden eyes pierced the startled blue ones.

Subconsciously, he leaned in.

Sweet.

The girl ( _the Sky_ ) was unexpectedly sweet.

He assumed the brunette'd taste like her scent. His guess has proven wrong. It tasted even far more than he had anticipated. The brunette ( _cherry blossom colored lips, so innocent yet so sinful_ ) offered such intoxicating sweetness. The taste was exceedingly more addicting than the drugs. More than everything.

And Oni Lee doesn't want to stop.

It wasn't enough and he couldn't ( _and wouldn't_ ) stop.

The man who Bonded wants more.

He'd damned for he killed many. He'd bathed in sea of blood. Oni Lee arose as a dangerous, lethal villain. Had done lost terrible crimes as an assassin so long he could remember. Many whispered his name in fear and hatred. This, Oni Lee wouldn't deny. He was an assassin before a human. He was vacuous and for those sins, he lived by sword and he'd die by sword one day. This, Oni Lee already prepared.

And yet…

Perhaps…

( _Perhaps Oni Lee wasn't vacuous as he first assumed, finally ended savoring the sweetness._ )

( _Unfortunately, everything ended abruptly._ )

( _Much to his faint dissatisfaction._ )

A horrified and furious roar of certain friend penetrated the quiet night.

 **"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF FROM MY BESTFRIEND, YOU INSANE, PSYCHO _PEDOPHILEEEEE_!"**

The shrill had made Oni Lee ended the kissing, parted away from the stunned brunette.

It didn't last long. The previously blank brunette's face soon morphed. Her face heated up as she began stuttered badly. Blue eyes went so wide that one would've fit the saucers.

 **"HIIIEEEEEEE** **! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ *O** **Olll*ﾟ)ﾟ｡"**

A mortified, oddly cute shriek reverberated across the Brockton Bay.

…It seems like he must back off and held his curiosity for tonight.

…Perhaps he could follow this brunette to her home, take her when he has the chance?

There were questions he's like to ask as the brunette'd be likely holding the answer.

Oni Lee studiously ignored the strange urge to fluster the girl ( _again_ ).

Taste the brunette's innocent yet pure, intoxicating sweetness ( _once again_ ).

And…

The trail had made him paused.

…Oh.

A thought occurred inside Oni Lee's mind.

The strong arms have yet letting go the squeaked brunette.

( _Poor, poor Emma. She nearly had a coronary. Her friend was being held in the famed psychopath assassin's mercy. And here, she furiously pushed her phone's buttons, entering the PRT's number. More astoundingly,_ the _Oni Lee dismissed the ginger's angry yells for past minutes. Focused his soul cutting golden eyes which hidden by the demon mask, on the squirming and flustered Taylor._ )

( _Emma wondered if she should lock Taylor inside the cupboard. Or wardrobe. Whatever. Never let her wanders outside._ )

( _Emma's_ _heart was in the stake after all_.)

He nearly forgot going back and giving his report to Lung.

( _The demon masked cape was very well aware he shouldn't have done this. As an assassin, he has his own code of honor. The act he pulled past mere minutes has crossed the line. Interestingly enough, instead Oni Lee never once regretted his own action._ )

( _Odd it might sound. Yet for him, the kissing felt right._ )

( _Aside Lung, no one willingly approach him and in turn, he too would never let anyone near him._ )

( _But this one…no matter how much he contemplated, he couldn't just let this girl off from his sight._ )

( _Oni Lee will get her stay near him, despite it'd mean he must endure the ginger one's rants_.)

( _Now_.)

( _How does he give his report and break this at the same time to Lung, Oni Lee has wondered._ )

-o-

It wasn't just the demon masked assassin and ginger girl had their destiny sealed.

It didn't stop there.

In every corner of Brockton Bay, several have encountered similar fates.

In a mundane house, an avid gamer blonde shut himself inside his room. He went beyond hysterical as his computer combusted in green, crackled flame.

In another house near slum, a pair of siblings lived with their mother. In the living room, the tall teen had set his bewildered gaze in his hands, still wrapped in intense purple aura. Beside him, his sister was in the same state of shock, her dark eyes dimly shone in indigo glow.

In a big house, one beautiful boy resided along his big and estranged family. Fascination unhidden, the beautiful boy enraptured by his indigo blazing scepter.

In a warehouse near bay, there was a girl dedicated her love for dogs. The girl had jumped in panic when one of her mutated dogs burst into red flame yet unhurt.

In a house rent rather cheaply, one blonde girl ready to retired for bed. Unaware her every step let out blue trail of light, the very tired blonde girl went for her bedroom.

In one of Protectorate HQ's rooms, a young hero in red rested from his duty. The young hero found himself baffled at his supposedly fractured ankle, healed already.

In a laboratory deep inside a home, a female college student vented her stress. Too caught up with her pique, the young woman had the chemicals exploded in red explosion.

In a mansion, a little girl silently gasped in the middle of reading. Full of anticipation, a little girl stared outside the window. To a direction where a certain hospital held certain reincarnated girl.

And several more lit up their own flames tonight.

A simple decision, an impact will turn the world upside down.

Brockton Bay was merely a first stepping stone.

It will begin.

A start from an epic saga told for many generations in future.

-o-

Across half the globe, a particular shop tucked away among modern buildings in Asakusa, Tokyo. Inside it, its owner enjoyed his lunch when his extraordinary senses picked up something. Head lifted up, the white hair swayed following the movement. Bespectacled eyes glanced up at a direction, flashed the intrigue.

A small, inhumanly ( _deadly, ancient, cunning_ ) secretive smile grazed the ancient being.

"Oh my. This is quite unexpected." The man ( _the being wore human skin_ ) mused.

"What kind of turbulence she will bring upon this wretched dimension in her steps?"

The man ( _being_ ) shook his head and took off his round antic glasses. Once he witnessed the young Decimo and her defiance. Once he admitted his defeat for the lioness in human skin. Admired her heart and will. He couldn't wait.

He just stayed for few years and already, the man ( _the one in charge_ ) sneered at this world.

This plane deserved a wrench sized man ( _for many disgusting, horrendous, despicable things scattered and seen in everywhere. Just like those pitiful capes of Cauldron._ _Rotten things wrapped in gold and diamonds, barren for the world to see yet unseen. Feed their own crumbling reality using their mad hallucination. Yet no one has able seeing the obvious ugliness_ ). Lots of it.

He didn't hold responsibility toward Trinisette anymore. Merely the man ( _shrouded in indigo_ ) watched these ignorant fools destroying themselves. Laughing at their sheer stupidity before jump off into another world.

But now…

"This will be fascinating." Kawahira ( _The Man in Iron Hat_ ) drank his white tea, savored the taste.

-o-

Active Flame users so far;

Taylor Hebert: Sky. (Tsuna's reincarnation and canon!Taylor's extraordinary benevolence.)

Oni Lee: Sun. (He uses _his_ clones as _explosions_ and Sun always burn _itself_.)

Emma Barnes: Storm. (Temperamental and can be stubborn, why yes, she indeed.)

Greg Veder: Lightning. (He reminds me of Lambo, dunno why.)

Grue/Brian Laborn: Cloud. (Protective, well versed in martial arts, and valued personal freedom.)

Imp/Aisha Laborn: Mist. (Stranger ability and her character, isn't it obvious?)

Regent/Jean-Paul Vasil: Mist. (Controlling others' body and that behavior. Mukuro's lost brother?)

Bitch/Rachel Lindt: Storm. (Explosive temper but care deeply for her comrades.)

Tattletale/Lisa Wilbourn: Rain. (Messing people but a good hearted and an excellent observer.)

Velocity/Robin Swoyer: Sun. (I couldn't resist, not with his sunshine attitude.)

Bakuda/Kurosaki Canna: Storm. (Explosive temper, devoted follower, and _bomb_ expert.)

Dinah Alcott: Sky. (She is mature beyond her age and has precognition power. Yuni, everyone?)

-o-

No, please don't ask me what the heck I had done. Seriously, I wanted to make the second shot of 'Petal Shower' but I'm hooked with Worm series. Blaming 'Constellations' by UnwelcomeStorm, I do blame him/her. His/her Oni Lee was so the best. And because Taylor got paired with another girl, meaning _yuri_ or lesbian genre. Like homo, I don't really fond of lesbian. I just can't. The fantasy inside me mind always return to younger girl and older guy's romance and fluffiness. Then I saw a picture of a handsome man with oni mask. And bam, this happened. You can even see the picture as this fic's cover. Please forgive this unreliable me. TTvTT

'Being Taylor Hebert is Suffering' for most of part. No one told me the sufferings may not get modified into something less dark, angsty, and doubled the fluffy doses many times, though.

By the way; before any of you accuse Oni Lee as pedophile just like Emma, no, he's not one. He's just extremely lost on what to do after bonded with Tsuna!Taylor. And having one piece of himself back. There was a reason why he kissed Tsuna!Taylor. The moment he bonded with her, Taylor accidentally doused him with her flame, a lot. Sky flame represented harmony and harmony characteristic represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. A sort of peace and calm.

It works similarly like drugs. And far more lethal than normal drugs. Even normal flame users would be overwhelmed by her flame, Tsuna!Taylor is considered one of the strongest Sky. Oni Lee had just awakened his flame and soon bonded, it left him off balanced for a second. Unlike Emma who in constant contact with Taylor. Not to mention his killing intent instantly vaporized during the bonding. So far i am aware, Elements cannot kill their Sky. They bound to loyal at Sky. (Unless you're Mukuro and you can take control the Elements)

Being having nearly no emotion, Oni Lee was getting drunk in no time from absorbing Sky flame as side effect from bonding. He got assaulted by many alien emotions such as happiness and content. He'd need to do something to help him snap out of it, which prompted Oni Lee kissing Taylor. Perhaps it is his way of saying thank you, who knows. Not a smart move but hey, sanity never been included both in Worm and Reborn verse. Just look at Reborn, he is a Sun and look what he had done with Tsuna during his tutoring and play times.

There was no information how old Oni Lee was. So I took the liberty to fit the plot. He's around early to middle twenties while Tsuna!Taylor is 13 to 14 years old. The event Oni Lee and Tsuna!Taylor met occurred 2 years prior canon.

Update note (26/05/2018): I have been bothered.. does the kissing scene feels creepy? Don't lots of Hollywood actors married younger females, sometimes with a decade gap? For me, this scene is quite tolerable since underage and children marriages more common in Asia, included Indonesia. Just so you know, Indonesia is one of the highest percentage in children marriage, caused by low economy and low literacy. Sometimes these marriages happened for absurd reason. For example, we have Eyang Subur (71) who has married 25 times, and have 8 wives until 2013. Some of them even in twenties. Then we have the latest case in this year. A couple of middle schoolers married just because they were afraid to sleep alone in night. It is ridiculous for everyone, but not for their parents. So yeah, the kissing scene isn't creepy for me. Not when you know there are worse cases outside there.

Update note (08/06/2018): Hi, So I must apologize for the continuous change within this chapter. Writing in phone is so much irritating and not all emoticon can be applied in the said phone. So yes, I have a chance to revised it for the last time. Hopefully I need no more revise. Btw, the word of 'hospital' in Dinah's part was intentional. It's a clue for the next chapter. X)

Please enjoy.


End file.
